wonderful ramen
by DiscardedBox
Summary: what happens when inuyasha wins 1,000 boxes of 20-pack ramen? what can he do with all that??? and whys he learing how to cook???? please R
1. Inuyasha wins a contest!

Lark: Welcome to storyland, where fanfics-  
  
DarkLark: *whacks Lark on the head* blah blah blah...we gotta tell the story already, you weirdo...  
  
Lark: Oh yeah... ahem...and now for the disclaimer:  
  
"We no own so you no sue, got it?"  
  
DarkLark: Yay! *laughs evily* let's begin...  
  
Chapter 1 Inuyasha is the lucky winner!  
  
One day in Sengoku Jidai...  
  
Kagome: Let's go shopping!!!(A/N: ya know, a lot of my stories turn to shopping for some reason. I don't really like shopping...)  
  
Inuyasha: For Ramen?  
  
Kagome: Of course. But Mom got mad last time when we bought nine hundred ninety-nine 20-pack boxes. ^.^;;*sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go!!! *jumps up and down*  
  
Kagome: *another sweatdrop* Don't be that excited...  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs Kagome and jumps in well* Wheeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
In modern day Japan...  
  
Kagome: We're gonna go shopping!  
  
Mom: Don't buy nine hundred and ninety-nine boxes again *glares at Inuyasha*.  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at ceiling* feh...  
  
At the mall...  
  
Inuyasha: *jumps up and down* Ooooohhhh!!!They have a contest for people who buy twenty boxes of ramen!!!*stares at sign*  
  
Kagome: *mutters*I didn't know you could read...  
  
Inuyasha:*growls and smirks* Don't forget that I have good hearing...  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* heh.^__^;;  
  
Inuyasha: Yay!!Yay!!Yay!! *starts to load boxes in the shopping cart*  
  
Peoples around them: *stares & sweatdrop*  
  
Inuyasha: *walks up to contest guy* So what's the contest?  
  
Contest guy: Simple! Just guess how many M&M's are in this 50 foot bottle and you'll win 10,000 boxes of 20-pack ramen!*points to giant jar*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay.what about eight hundres sixty-three million, two hundred eleven thousand, nine hundred seventy-five and a half?  
  
Contest guy: *glasses falls off and hair pops out and eyes turn to little dots* that's...co-...correct...  
  
Inuyasha: ^.^v well then, I'll just be taking my prize now. *chucks 1,000 boxes of ramen in five hundred shopping carts*.  
  
Peoples around them: *clap clap clap clap*  
  
Kagome: Well that was fun *pushing 500 shopping carts down the street* At least we didn't buy 999 boxes.  
  
Hojou: *walks out from another street* *stares at Inuyasha* Ka-...Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: *goes into angry mode. Veins pop out of his head*Aaaaagghhhhh!!!!!! It's Hobo Hojou!!!!!  
  
Lark: hee hee...was that funny or what!!! DarkLark: it wasn't funny at all...i thought you had a sense of humor...  
  
Lark well then let's ask the audience if they think im funny or not. It's no use asking you vuz you're always against me...*sob* Well, tell me what ya think,k? 


	2. Hobo Hojou gets in the way!

A/N: Well, I felt like updating my story even though no one cares!!! WHO cares!!! I DON'T CARE IF I'M WEIRD!!!!!! Sheesh peoples...anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or ramen or other random stuff like that... Let the story begin!  
  
Chapter 2 Hobo Hojou gets in the way!  
  
Inuyasha: *points viciously at Hobo Hojou* You're not supposed to be in this story!!!!! I'm the main character so go away!!!!  
  
Hobo Hojou: Uh...  
  
Inuyasha: *glares* Now's not a good time to intterupt my ramen spree so- *kicks Hobo Hojou sky high* leave me alone!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: * ^_^;;* That was a bit harsh, doncha think?...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh...he was in the way...  
  
They walk for a bit. Then Hobo Hojou lands in front of them...  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you here??? I kicked you sky high!!!  
  
Hobo Hojou: and this is where you kicked me. And it hurt. And who're you? And why're you with Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Quit with the "ands" already!!! You should go live with the hobo fortune teller (A/N: read my other fic about Kurama's hair)!!! And Kagome's my sidekick in collectioning the Shikon no Ta-  
  
Kagome: *clamps a hand over Inuyasha's mouth and drags him back a bit* We were just going home!! ^_^;;  
  
Hobo Hojou: And why're you not sick?  
  
Kagome: uh...*sweatdrop* the pnemonia is going away!!!...heh...  
  
Hobo Hojou: *brightens* Okay! Then maybe we could-  
  
Inuyasha: *chucks a box of ramen at him* Let's go Kagome...  
  
A/N: now that could have been the shortest chapter in my life!!!! But I'm in writers block so...please review me your ideas! 


End file.
